Trust
by Pnkwolf
Summary: when Hinamori woke 2 years after Aizen almost killed her, she didn't trust anyone but Hitsuguya, but what happens if someone tries to ruin that trust?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok sooo it's the middle of the night and I'm bored and I wanna do a hitsu x hina fic so I dunno wut will come of it but well I guess here it goes.

"Hitsuguya-kun!" Matsumoto shouted bursting into Hitsuguya's office. He looked up from his paperwork "It's Hinamori sir, she's awakened!"

As soon as he heard these words he was out the door and into the 4th division's doors. He ran down the path he had taken so many times the past two years, and stopped in front of her door, and took a deep breath.

When he walked in he saw Unohana standing next to Hinamori's bed.

"She's asleep now, but she was asking for you. She doesn't seem to trust anyone since the incident."

"You mean she has her memories?" Hitsuguya was dearly hoping that she wouldn't remember Aizen's betrayal.

Unohana shook her head. "Unfortunately. We could erase that part of her memories, but only with her consent."

Hitsuguya nodded, "Thank you."

Unohana left the room quietly as Hitsuguya sat in a chair next to Hinamori. He took her hand in his. 'She's cold' he thought and pulled her covers closer to her. She then drifted off to sleep with Hinamori's hand in his. He awoke when he heard a brisk knock at the door. A 4th division member brought in their dinner, and he notice that he brought 2.

"Ano...I'll just set it on the table right here ano... could you help her eat when she wakes, she'll still be a little week."

"Sure" and with that he was gone.

Shortly after Hinamori stirred in bed. She opened her eyes and saw Hitsuguya.

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed weakly.

A smile played across his lips. "Baka, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that." He said in a soft voice. "Here," he went and grabbed the tray. "You should eat."

He helped her eat and then he ate his own dinner.

"Ano… Shiro-chan will you stay with me tonight?"

"Always." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

The next morning Unohana came in with some of her division members.

"Hinamori-kun we have to administer you shots now." Unohana said.

"NO! She shouted as much as she could. "No, don't come near me! I can't trust you."

Hitsuguya was at an instant by her side, "Shhhh its ok." He comforted her.

She hung onto his robes and started to cry. "Don't let them do it. Please?" she asked with a plea.

"But she needs her shots to get better Capitan Hitsuguya." Unohana sounded worried.

"Do you want me to administer the shots for you?" He asked Hinamori and she nodded.   
Hitsuguya carefully and under the instruction of Unohana administered the shot.

After they left Hitsuguya decided that he better get Hinamori to trust again, it was going to be hard but he had to do it. Since the only one that she trusted at the moment was him.

A/N: sooo how did you like? Hmmm… well um… I'm only asking for 3 reviews before I post the next one kk's?


	2. Ch2 some good news

A/n wow that was faster than I expected! Normally I write these in the middle of the night but it's the middle of the day cuz I gotsta go to bed early so I hope you like

For two weeks Hitsuguya had administered Hinamori's shots, slowly getting her to trust Unohana. Finally she let Unohana give her the shot.

"Ok. Done." Unohana said putting the shot away to be disposed of properly.

Hinamori stopped squeezing Hitsuguya's hand but never let go.

"Your food should be here shortly. Oh and Hitsuguya-kun I need to talk to you."

"Ok." He turned to Hinamori. "Its ok, I'll be right back." He let go of her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"What is it?" Hitsuguya asked a little worried.

"It's nothing but I think that Hinamori should be discharged soon, to you know get back into the hang of things, being a vice-Capitan and all. But she really needs to get better. The only thing is, is that I don't think I should sent her back to her division, since she has just gotten to trust me it might be hard on her."

"Well she could go to my division; I can take care of her."

"True, ok well then I think we will discharge her in a week, so bring Matusmoto in so she can trust her."

"Sure." With that he went back to Hinamori. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Hinamori looked confused.

"Your getting out of here in one week."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Yes, and tomorrow I have someone I want you to meet. She's a really close personal friend, and I think you might like her."

"Are you sure?" she looked uneasy

"Yes, just watch out, she might try and get you drunk, but watching her drunk is hilarious, only when she doesn't have work, if she does I yell at her, and now you can to, since you will be coming back to my division."

"Really!" she jumped out of bed and gave him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door. "I'm coming in!" Matusmoto said, sounding seemingly drunk. She came in and had an unopened bottle of sake (0.0Amazing!) "I'm sooooo glad to finally talk to you again!"

"Matusmoto! Are you drunk again? And what is that!"

Hinamori giggled.

"It's a present for her, when she's all better we can get drunk together!"

"Hinamori I'll be right back." She nodded as Hitsuguya grabbed Matusmoto by her arm and lead her out of the room.

Hinamori never learned whet happened behind that door, and she probably never would want to because when they came back in Matusmoto was surprisingly sober.

"Sorry bout that!" she said scratching her head. "Well I guess we better get along cuz I'm told that you will be spending a lot of time with us."

Hinamori only nodded. Matusmoto leaned in closer so Hitsuguya wouldn't hear her. "But be careful he's (motioning to hitsuguys) very strict, no fun at all, all work and no play make Hitsuguya a dull boy."

Hinamori giggled.

"What did you say?" Hitsuguya asked, knowing it was something about him.

"Nothing. I swear. Right Hinamori?"

She nodded with a little smile. "Fine, but no more whispering."

"See told you no fun." Matusmoto whispered.

Hinamori giggled again.

'I haven't seen her giggle like that so openly with anyone but me these past few weeks (a/n: like he would make her giggle, all work no play lol) its surprising how fast she warmed up to Matusmoto, I guess I should be glad, but I have a weird feeling about it.'


	3. Ch 3

Pnkwolf here! F-ing tired cuz I just got back from band camp, and have nothing to do, and I can't (really I'm not allowed) to take a nap so I decided to update, since my last one I forgot to put how many reviews I needed I felt that I should update and not keep my loyal fans waiting (like I have any) well here it is!

1 week later

"Ok so this will be your new room for a while, I'm right across the hallway, and Matusmoto is right down the hallway, so if you need anything don't hesitate to wake Matusmoto up." He chuckled when she looked a little disappointed, "I'm just kidding you can wake me up."

"Ok!"

"Abarai-kun should be coming with your things, I personally asked him to pick them up so you can meet him." There was a knock at the door. "That must be him now."

As they turned around they saw Renji (Pnkwolf: I like calling him that better, dunno why its some complex I have like I call Ishida … well Ishida and that's his last name, I'm just weird like that, well back to the story!) and he was carrying one slightly small box.

"You don't have much stuff." He said to Hinamori, who was currently hiding behind Hitsugaya, (Pnkwolf: damn I just realized I have been spelling his name wrong! Why didn't any of you tell me?)

"Its ok, he's also a good friend, just say hi." Hitsugaya said turning.

"H-h-hello." She said quietly.

"Ok, well I'll just sit this right here and be on my way. Bye Hinamori." With that Renji left.

"Well I have a meeting with Unohana in a bit, so I'll be back, you can unpack, and I have a training spot right out there if you want you can help yourself to it, or help keep Matusmoto in line, you have your choice, I'll be off now." When he left she decided to unpack then seek out Matusmoto (she didn't wanna be alone, she has issues remember lol)

"You needed to see me?" Hitsugaya said walking into Unohana's office without bothering to knock.

"Yes, and you could knock once in a while, never mind that, well I called you here because you need to find out if Hinamori-kun remembers anything from that night, she most likely will break down if she remembers, and that's why I'm asking you, because you're the only one who can comfort her at this time. Do you think you can do it?" Unohana said to Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, I hope I can do it. Was that all?"

"No I needed to give you her meds……… (Yea this is all the crap she takes these twice a day you know doctor crap)"

"Ok" Hitsugaya took the meds and went to find Hinamori.

later that night

"He's never gonna be with you, your only a liability! He won't always be there for you." The voice of what she was told earlier rung in Hinamori's head as Hitsugaya walked away.

Suddenly Hinamori sat up in her bed crying. She walked across the hall to look in on Hitsugaya, only to find him at his desk. He looked up sensing someone's presence and saw Hinamori. "Anything wrong?" he said getting up and walking over to her. "What happened." He said when he noticed the tears. She was silent. "Here come lay down, and then you can tell me." He guided her over to his (gigantic) bed (used for later scenes tee hee) and tucked her in. "so tell me what's making you cry?"

"I had a dream that you left me, after you promised me you would stay."

"I would never leave you, you know that, I give you my promise that I will never leave you." He kissed her on her forehead, then lightly on her lips. Realizing what he had done he quickly pulled away and started to walk away when Hinamori grabbed his arm.

"Ano… could you sleep beside me tonight? It might chase away the dreams if you're here." She said blushing.

"Sure." He slid into the bed right next to her.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always be here to protect you." He whispered in her ear as she fell asleep, and when he was sure she was asleep hw whispered "I will always, because I love you."

Pnkwolf: ok so this took all day cuz my friend came over and all that so I'm about to go to bed but I would love 10 reviews before I update but I know that will never happen so I'm just asking for 5 again. Love all of you!

And thanks for all who have reviewed! I'm to lazy to write names but maybe next time. Sorry

(-) 


	4. Ch 4

Pnkwolf: ok so I finally got my 5 reviews so I thought I should update cuz otherwise I might forget. It might also take me a little more time to update cuz I hurt my wrist at band practice, and there is a lot of stuff going on, but what I think I might do is write a few chapters and just update when I get the number of reviews I need so then I wouldn't have to sit here and type it right before I put it up…of course I would prolly do tweak it before I put it up or sumthing so yeah on with the story. Ok so its actually taken longer than I thought cuz I ran into a serious writers block but I'm trying to remove it so please forgive me if this sucks also I had band practice today and its 3:10 in the morn so I dunno how loopy I might be well I guess on with the story.

When Momo woke Toushiro was already gone, this disappointed her but she expected it, he was a captain after all. So she got up and changed into her shinigami outfit (…do they actually change for bed?) since she wasn't assigned anything yet she wandered over to his garden.

She walked through the garden wondering if he took care of the flowers himself, but she kept remembering her dream. She just couldn't shake it.

"It's been a while I should check on her." Toushiro mumbled to himself. He hadn't gotten much work done since he left her that morning; she just kept popping into his head. "Where the hell is Matumoto, I can push this paper onto her; I'll just send a hell butterfly to get her."

About one minute later Matumoto ran through the door. "What's the emergency?"

"Have this paperwork done by the end of the day." Toushiro said getting up. "I have something to do."

"Does that something have to do with someone who just got out of the hospital?" Matumoto ask.

Toushiro just slammed the door behind him. And Matumoto giggled, "Sure does."

He looked everywhere for her and had no luck. 'She wouldn't go into the garden. Would she?' he thought and decided to check anyway. When he got to the very center he saw her asleep on the edge of the fountain. He smiled to himself, 'she looks like an angel' he thought 'I would hate to wake her up.' He went over and sat next to her and placed a hand on her head and that small gesture made her stir. When she sat up she looked around and spotted Toushiro.

"Hi." She said rubbing her eyes, "aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah, but I can take off whenever I want so I can dump all the work on my vice-captain."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so is there anything you wanna do?"

"Um.. do you think we could explore the city?"

"Sure, whatever you want." He said and got up helping her up.

They got back about 3 hours later totally exhausted (even though it is only like 5 or sumthing…I'm not keeping track).

"Thanks a lot that was fun." Momo said as she sat on the bed.

"Sure anytime." Toushiro said sitting next to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea, kind of."

"Ok I'll send for some dinner."

"Ok."

When dinner arrived they ate in silence. Momo was thinking about what a wonderful day she had shopping. While Toushiro thought about how much he hated what he was gonna do.

A little while later

"um… Hinamori I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Um…. Do you remember anything before you were put in a coma?"

"Like what?" She looked confused.

"Aizen."

That one word (well actually name) triggered all her memories of Aizen, of how she looked up to him, the she thought he died, then he was alive, and last but not least how he betrayed her and put her in a coma.

"No… no I don't wanna remember!" she cried and clung to him.

I her him to see her like this, he just stroked her hair whispering "you'll be alright, its ok" 'she definitely remembers.' He thought rocking her to sleep. When she fell asleep he put her in his bend and slipped away to see captain Unohana.

"She definitely remembers." Unohana said looking worried.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't know. If that is the reason that she doesn't trust anyone then yes, because someone could play off that fear. So you have to be careful."

"But who would do that?"

"I don't know but I've been suspecting that someone over here is working for Aizen."

"Who?"

"I don't know, that's the problem, that's also why I'm telling you to be careful."

"Ok, I think I should get back to Hinamori."

"_He will never love you; you're just a slut to him!"_

"_Your always gonna be in the way."_

"_he lied to you, he wont be there forever."_

"_he's slaking work because of you, he going to get fired (could you actually get fired from being a captain?)"_

Hinamori woke with a start and noticed that he wasn't there. 'They're right, he lied to me he's not here.' She started to cry.

When Toushiro came in the door he saw her crying and ran to her quickly. "What's wrong? Did someone do something?"

"You lied! You said you would always be here for me, but I woke up and you were gone!"

"I'm so sorry, I had to talk to captain Unohana, I tried to come back as fast as I could, I'm sorry. I can't promise to always be with you but I can promise that whenever you need me I will be there. Ok?" he said holding her tightly.

She sniffled, "Yea, I guess."

"Ok." He said as he brought her lips to his in a tender kiss.

For a while after he held her until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I'm sooo sorry for not being able to update, I've been going through a rough time, so I think that is over and I can still update! Ok well here it is.

'_She so beautiful when she sleeps.'_ Toushiro couldn't help but think to himself._ "those soft lips, and even softer skin, and that hair, I wonder what it would feel like, NO! stop thinking those thoughts! She's still vulnerable.' _

Momo started to move under his arm and opened her eyes. "Morning sunshine" Toushiro said kissing her forehead. She smiled at this. "What do you want to do today? I have decided I'm gonna take the day off just for you."

"Really?" Momo's eyes lit up.

"Yup, and I have the cutest kimono for you to wear today." He said sliding out of bed to fetch the kimono. It was pink with a cherry blossom branch across the midsection, and had cherry blossom petals flowing down the rest of it.

Momo's eyes grew wide and started to tear up. "It's… Beautiful." She said getting up to go take a look at it. "Can I really wear it?"

"Of course, and you can have it." Toushiro said handing her the dress. "Now go put it on."

She ran off to put in on. Toushiro got dressed (in something other than his shinigami outfit), and took a seat on the bed. When she came out he couldn't help but drop his jaw. She looked more than amazing in the dress. She had pulled her hair out of the bun and had a small blush going. Toushiro almost changed his mind to go out on the town with her, he knew all the guys would stare at her, and he would be jealous, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her that he would have to restrain himself from touching her hair and her soft cheek as she blushes. And how he would have a hard time being alone with her. _'If only she knew what she did to me'_ he thought regaining his composure. "You look…" he stopped realizing that there wasn't a word that could describe her.

"I look what?" she asked.

"You look amazing." She looked really pleased at this. "you ready to go?" She shook her head. He took her hand and guided her to the town.

He decided to take her to the boardwalk (A/N: yea yea yea I know there isn't a bored walk, but there is in my head) they messed around there playing games and stuff like that. Toushiro won Momo a huge teddy bear and had someone come and pick it up to take it back to their room (lazy ass).

"Um… Shiro-chan." Momo said. He looked to her. "why did you change out of your captains uniform you could have gone to the front line and you would have more repect and all." She asked as they go onto the Ferris wheel.

"well." He said to her as they sat down. "that's because I wanted to spend time with you, with no interruptions, and I wanted to spend the time with you like a normal person, not a captain, because if I was in my captain uniform then I would probably be bugged constantly, and I didn't want that… I wanted our time to be remembered by you, and I wanted everything to be perfect." Momo's eyes started to water, and Toushiro's eyes grew wide. "What did I do? Did I say something bad?"

"No, that was the sweetest thing you could ever say and do." _'I think I love him more.' _She leaned in slightly and brushed her lips against his. Once. Twice. And the third time she stayed and he started to deepen the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck and he slipped his around her midsection. Her hands started to roam into his hair and his along her back when they both pulled away and turned the other way blushing.

(off in the trees somewhere)

"Damn it! It was just getting good!" Matusmoto said putting the binoculars away.

"what do you expect? Them doing whoopee in the small little cart of a Ferris wheel?" Renji said from beside her.

"No! But they could have coped a feel!"

"Your wrong."

"well nothing else is gonna happen so lets go." And they both went back to their offices.

'_Damn it! I have to control myself, I can't start anything.'_ Toushiro thought to himself while mentally slapping himself

'_What's wrong with you Momo, he's just helping me, nothing will come of it, you just have to remember that, just because you love him doesn't mean he feels the same. We are childhood friends he would never think of me like that. I just have to face it. That's why he pulled away.'_

They got off the Farris wheel they were silent and it was very awkward. They walked in silence for a while before Toushiro broke the silence. "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked turning to Momo.

"Sure that would be lovely." Momo said in a small voice.

"Ok just wait right here, I'll be right back." He said motioning her to a bench. _'Damn it! Look what you went and did Toushiro! Now she feels awkward around you!' _ he thought to himself as he went to get the ice cream.

(Momo)

'_See, he doesn't like you, he only asked because he had to get away.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a shadow looming over her; she looked up expecting it to be Toushiro but instead she saw three guys.

"Hello there missy. Why are you all alone, your boyfriend leave you?" one of them said.

"No, the guy I came with went to get ice cream."

"Well since she didn't say he was her boyfriend, I guess that an ok for us to have you to our selves. Right boys?" guy #2 said.

Momo was so scared and she couldn't think and she couldn't speak.

"Ooo look she being quiet, I bet I can change that." Guy #3 said pulling her off the bench to the ground, she let out a small shriek and he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her to an empty alleyway with the other guys close behind. When her got to the alley he threw her to the ground a ripped part of her sleeve off.

'_Help. Shiro-chan, help.' _Was all she could think as the guys started to rip more of her clothes off. She started to scream then one of the guys told her that it was useless cuz no one could hear her.

(Toushiro)

Right as he was about to order the ice cream, al the while thinking of how to make the situation less tense between them when he heard Momo's voice in his head. "help. Shiro-chan, help." _'Shit!' _he thought jumping out of line, and ran to the place where he left her, and found one of her sandals. "Shit." This time he screamed it. _'Calm down, just close your eyes and thin, where could people drag her off to?'_

Then somehow he was able to see where she was, he could see that she was in an alley, then realized that it was where he and his "gang" of friends. He ran there as quick as he could. When he cot there, there were three guys who were grabbing at Momo's clothes. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted to them.

The first guy looked at him and said "or what, you'll call you mommy."

"no." Toushiro said and scene left up to your imagination, way to gory lol! and they ran away screaming.

"Momo!" Toushiro said running to her. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry." He said fighting back tears. "This is all my fault!"

"No its not." She said in a weak voice sobbing into him. He hugged her tighter. "All that matters is that you came. I was afraid you weren't gonna come."

"You know I would never leave you, I will always be here when you need me most." He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed into him. He stroke her hair till the sobbing stopped, then he picked her up and took her back to their room, changed her clothes and slipped her into bed. He slipped into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok they are gonna come a little faster now I hope well at least now cuz I have nothing better to do with my time…

When Momo woke up she saw Toushiro pacing around the room. He looked terrible; he looked like he hadn't slept. She felt a small pang of guilt because he probably couldn't sleep because he was worried about her. Still she wasn't sure so she decided to ask.

"Ano…Shiro-chan, were you up all night?" she asked.

"No." _'Thank god'_, Momo thought "I was asleep for about 30 minutes but I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." The pang of guilt came back.

"You should sleep, take a nap or something." Momo suggested.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have work."

"Oh, ok." She looked down, and realized that she wasn't in the torn kimono anymore and started to blush.

Hitsuguya noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing."

"Ok…Hey Momo do you wanna come to the office with me? I could use the company because Matusmoto is never there, and it must be boring being here all by yourself." _'And I can watch over you.'_

"Um, sure."

They went to the office and had a normal day; Matusmoto came in complaining of a headache fell onto the couch and slept, then just wandered off, probably in search of some more sake. Momo was getting bored so she decided to hide some of Toushiro's paperwork.

"Momo, did you see when my papers went?"

"Those on your desk?"

"No the ones that were on green paper."

"No." she said looking away tying nor to laugh. She suddenly felt him behind her.

"And why are you smiling."

"No reason. You're to uptight Shiro-chan."

"If I find out someone hid those papers I might just have to…"

"Do what?" Momo said standing up.

"Oh, I might just have to tickle her."

Momo dodged him and started to run around his office saying something about how he needs to loosen up and that he was all work and had no fun at all and he was chasing after her. He finally caught her and landed right on top of her with a bunch of papers flying everywhere. He had his arms on either side of her head and he was straddling her midsection. She was struggling to get free, and he grabbed her arms, because she was hitting him with them, and pinned them above her head.

"So I'm to up tight huh?"

"Yup, you need more excitement in your life."

"And how do you suppose I add that excitement?"

"I don't know, you should stop doing paper work all the time for one."

It took them a while till they realized the position they were in, they both blushed and quickly got out of the position and started to gather papers together, Momo retrieved the papers she hid from him, and fell asleep on the couch.

The next few days passed like normal days; Toushiro wouldn't sleep, he would watch Momo, making sure nothing would happen to her, and she went with him to the office, and occasionally when Matusmoto would come in she would play games with Momo, and then they would whisper things about how Toushiro is suck a tight ass and they would start to giggle, till they felt the temperature drop about 20 degrees.

One day Matusmoto decided that she didn't want to work (like that's a surprise) and decided to take Momo with her to go shopping.

"Taichou, I'm going to take Momo shopping with me ok?"

"Why?" Toushiro asked not even looking up.

"Well the Christmas Ball is coming up, and we are going to go find and outfit for her."

Toushiro thought about it for a while he didn't wanna take his eyes off her, but he sure as hell didn't want to go shopping, he would get stuck with all the bags, and Momo should be safe with Matusmoto. "Ok, but first I need to speak to you alone Matusmoto." She followed him to the other side of the room out of earshot of Momo. "Last week, Momo got attacked by some thugs, and I never told anyone this, especially not Momo, but one of the thugs said that he's never going to take a job like this again, and I think, that someone paid them to do that to Momo. I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Oh, so that's why she's been at the office lately."

"Yeah, I'm gonna find the punk who paid them and kill him."

The temperature dropped a few degrees and Momo looked over, _'I wonder what they are talking about, must be official business, Shiro-chan seems uptight about something.'_

Matusmoto became serious all of a sudden, "you love her don't you?"

His face softened, and Momo noticed this. "Yeah, I do, and I don't want anyone hurting her like that bastard Aizen did. He's traumatized her; she can't remember anything without remembering the pain and betrayal."

"So you want me to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes, and if something does happen to her, you will be dead."

"Yes sir." She said and walked back to Momo.

"What was that about?"

"Oh just business, there was this big case and he just wanted me to keep my eyes and ears open for information."

"Oh ok."

When they were out and shopping Matusmoto realized that Momo seemed down.

"Hey, what's wrong little Mo?"

"Oh, nothing."

"There is something wrong, and if you don't tell me I'll have to force it out of you." Matusmoto said playfully.

"Well, it's just that, when you were talking to his, somewhere around the end of your conversation he smiled, and he's never smiled like that around me, when he's around me he always seems on guard, I feel like I'm causing him so much more trouble than I'm worth. I kinda feel like that's all I am is trouble."

"Let me guess, you love him."

Momo smiled (just like Toushiro), "Yes, and it hurts me to be causing him all this inconvenience."

"Honey, you are no inconvenience."

"Huh?"

"Have you told him that you loved him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that you're an inconvenience?"

"I don't know, I just feel like one."

"Well how do you know that he doesn't want you to be an inconvenience?"

"Um…"

"Well you should tell him at the Christmas ball. You are going with him right?"

"I don't know, he hasn't asked."

"Well you probably will go with him, so tell him then."

"Ok."

"Now let's get you a dress."

Momo nodded. When they finished for the day Hinamori had 3 dresses to pick from and a hair appointment set for a little while before the dance so she can get her hair done professionally, and she had 5 new outfits to wear on a regular basis when she's not in uniform. Oh not to mention that it was about 10 pm when they left around 11 am.

Meanwhile back at the office…

"Where the hell are they? Matusmoto better not have drug Momo off to a bar! I'm going to kill her for making me worry! Shit, what if something happened to them. What if Matusmoto got caught off guard by a hot guy and got knocked out and Momo was kidnapped." there were the beginnings of icicles on the desks when they came in.

"Sorry we are late!" Matusmoto said "There were just so many cute outfits." She pulled every outfit out of Momo's bag except for her dress for the dance. "Won't she look so cute in these?"

"Yea" Toushiro said looking away.

Hmmm. Matusmoto could see that something was wrong with Toushiro, normally when she was talking to him about clothes he either yelled or he would ignore her completely and not respond.

"Hey Momo, why don't you take these back to your room? I've got some unfinished business."

"Sure!" Momo said gathering her things then running off.

"What's wrong? Something happen?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting strange?"

"I was worried, ok! Damn it! I didn't get any work done these last few hours! I was worried about both of you! I knew you would give your life for her, and that's what worried me, is that you _did_ give your life for her and then she would have been gone, and I wouldn't have been able to protect her."

"Oh, sorry bout that!"

"Its ok you guys are ok that's all that matters." He got up and started for the door.

"You are gonna ask her to the dance right?" Matusmoto said making Toushiro stop.

"Yea, I am." He said with the smile obvious in his voice.

He got back to the room as Momo finished putting up he new clothes.

"Hey Shiro-chan! What's wrong you look tired?"

"I am tired."

"Then you should sleep!" Momo said pulling him to the bed. She wrestled him onto the bed and started to sing him to sleep. A little while later he slipped into a deep sleep. His first since the attack on Momo.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think I'm just gonna try and crank these out as fast as I can, I'll prolly have them done a while before I put them out cuz I wanna have some in stock when I have writers block, and when school starts.

-The Big Day-

Toushiro paced around his room waiting for Momo to come back from the salon with Matusmoto. They ran off about two hours ago with two bags probably holding their dresses. _'How long is it gonna take them to get ready? I know they say girls take forever to get ready but I didn't think that meant that they took this long.'_ Toushiro paced a little more, sat for a while and then got up to pace some more. He was nervous, but he would never admit that to himself. He was also worried about how Momo would react to everyone; she hasn't seen everyone in a long time, and he wasn't to sure if she was gonna trust everyone and not feel awkward in the room, but she did go to the boardwalk with me so that shouldn't be a problem, but…

Meanwhile…

"Come on Momo! It didn't take you this long to put it on the other day." Matusmoto said standing outside her restroom door fully dressed and ready. She was wearing a sparkly red dress that was held up by two strings, it had a slit up the leg and stopped around the top of her thigh, she had on red boots with the dress and red gloves that went to the elbow. The door opened and Momo stepped out. She was in a white strapless dress that hugged her figure and went all the way to the ground. It had some sequins on the top and the rest of the dress was as smooth as silk. It had a slit the same as Matusmoto's, she had on white heals, and white gloves. Her hair was half up and was curly; it also had little gems in it. She had one strand fall on her right side and it was curled.

"You look amazing! Hitsuguya is sooo gonna drool. If he doesn't love you now, then he definitely would once he sees you in this dress." Matusmoto said twirling Momo around.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, either that or he will fall more in love with you." This made Momo blush. "Ok now let's go get Hitsuguya."

Matusmoto pushed Momo out of her room and over to Toushiro's. "Taichouuuuuuuuu" Matsumoto said poking her head into the room. "You ready to see Momo?"

"I've been waiting for two hours! How long-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Momo. _'Wow she looks beautiful, no, she looks like an angel!!!!'_

"Um… Shiro-chan, do you like my dress?" she was blushing.

Toushiro had to gain his composure before he spoke. "You look like an angel in that dress." Momo blushed even more. "Matusmoto, you can go ahead, I need to give something to Momo." With that Matusmoto left. He went to his dresser and brought out a box and opened it. He pulled out a necklace. It had a heart on it with a key hole in the middle, it was a locket. It had small rubies lining the heart. He walked over to Momo. "Here."

"OMG! It's beautiful!" Momo said her eyes watering up.

"With this necklace," He put it on her, "I will always be with you." She fiddled with it noticing that it wouldn't open. "It is locked, but there is no key, it will open when you need it the most, when I'm not there with you to help you, the necklace will help, and it will tell me when you need my help."

"Thank you!" she said and hugged him.

"Your welcome." He said hugging her back; he kissed her on the head. (A/N: oh btw he's now just a lil taller than her) "We should probably head to the dance now."

"Ok." Momo nodded and they headed out the door, as they got to the doors to where the dance was being held Toushiro grabbed Momo's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded. He opened the doors and instantly everyone's head turned to them, their eyes landing on Momo. She squeezed his hand tighter. "Its ok, nothing will happen to you with me here."

"I know it's just…" she trailed off looking down.

"Ok, how bout we go to the balcony?" Momo nodded.

They made their way to an empty balcony having to stop now and then for compliments on how good Momo looked. When they finally got to the balcony Toushiro immediately took Momo into his arms. "I'm sorry, I should have known. I'm sorry." She snuggled closer to him.

"It's ok; I thought I could do it too."

"You'll be ok? If you want we can go somewhere else."

"No its ok." She said holding onto him tighter. She remembered the last thime she had gone to a dance it was with Aizen, they had helped put it all together, and coming here brought back all the painful memories of his betrayal.

She pulled away and looked at Toushiro. "I'm ok now; I just had to compose myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I can't let everything bother me, I'm gonna have to get over it sooner or later right?" she said and gave him a weak smile.

"Yea." He returned the smile. He knew she wasn't ok though; she was still pale and was still shaking slightly. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They dance for what seemed like forever, then a very drunk Matusmoto came over and stayed for a while. Then left for more sake. Unohana came by to see how Momo was doing, then bid them farewell. They danced a few more songs then it was announced that this was gonna be the last song, and it was a slow song. Momo had her arms wrapped around Toushiro's neck and he had his around her waist.

"I'm glad I stayed." Momo said

"Me too, I never would have been able to dance with you if you didn't." Toushiro said and Momo blushed. "I've always wanted to dance with you. Its been one of my dreams." Momo blushed even more.

"Me Too."

Toushiro smiled and lowered his head slowly and met her lips with his. The kiss was slow and deep. It was full of passion and understanding and love. After a long while they broke apart and Toushiro put his forehead on hers and smiled she returned the smile.

A/N: ok well I'm tired, and ending it here… ha! I'm evil! HA! Deal with it, the next one will be soon I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok here I am gonna post all those who have replied because I love all of you, you guys are the reason I am still writing if I left you off I'm sorry, and the number by the name means how many times you have reviewed, thank you to all those who frequent in reviewing.

Aiprincess13 (3), Akira, Bob, Chika-Rin (2), Ehesha, Erizawa Hoshie, Et3rn4l D4rkn3ss, HitsugayaToushirou, Hna koikogoro, Housenka, iiheartyou (2), james, Joe Momma, KaRiSa (5), Kichou, mochabubble, Mutsu, Peaceheaven, Sakura (3), Sarah, Sesshoumaru Minion, shiho fan, Unknown lazy ass, Yukiko Tsukishirou (3), Yume (3) Updated as of 1/12/07

oh btw i havent put a thing about me not owning bleach, but i think you girls (and guys) know that i dont own bleach so i fugured i didn't have to put is, and no one had brought that up yet so i guess i'm lucky, but i dont really think it matters...

Oh and I know there has been some question on who it was messing with Momo's head, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about him, he just is taking a break, don't worry he will be back… well I guess that is reason to worry, but no I haven't forgotten about them.

ok on with the story!

* * *

"Let's get out of here." Toushiro said to Momo. 

"Where would we go?" Momo asked

"I know a place; I've wanted to show you for a while. Close your eyes and hold on tight." And with that he was off. When they finally stopped Momo opened her eyes. She saw a beautiful lake that had fireflies around it. They were under a tree and cherry blossom petals were falling all around them. "I came here pretty much everyday while you were in the coma, I was able to think here. This place, I don't know what it is, maybe it's the beauty but it reminds me of you." He said turning to her. She blushed and looked down. Toushiro put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she could see his face; he was smiling at her, his eyes softened, but was still serious at the same time. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her, but something was telling him that this wasn't the time. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him to sit. She landed in his lap.

"I like this." She said holding him close.

"Me too." Toushiro said.

At that moment Momo turned his head to hers and kissed him, it started slow and got more passionate.

* * *

WARNING LEMON AHEAD

He leaned in and kissed her more passionately pinning her to the ground. She giggled. "Are you sure about this?" Toushiro asked. Momo nodded. She put her hands in his jacket and slipped it off. His tie had already been loosened so she ran her finger through it to untie it all the way. He unzipped the back of her dress and slowly pulled it off her body running his hands down her body following the dress. She gasped. She quickly undid the buttons wanting to see his body. She pulled off the shirt and saw a scar across his muscular chest. She realized that it was from Aizen. She ran her fingers down the scar and kissed it. This gesture made Toushiro want to cry, it was so sweet, and no one had ever seen the scar before. She undid his pants and pulled them off leaving him in his boxers and her in her underwear. He started at her lips leaving kisses trailing down her neck, to her breast, her nipple, then to the other, and then he slowly made his way to her naval. There he stopped when Momo's breath hitched. He kissed her naval before pulling her underwear off and penetrating her with his tongue. She moaned. He stayed there for a while before retuning to her mouth. she tangled her hands in his hair then moved slowly down his neck. She flipped him to where his back was on the ground and she was on top. She slowly made her way down to the rim of his boxers. There she paused a moment looking into his eyes before she pulled them off. She gasped. It was bigger than she expected, well she actually didn't know what to expect. She grabbed him and now it was his turn to moan. She took it in her mouth and he moaned again. She did a thing with her tongue that made him go to the edge, and then she slithered up his body and kissed him on the lips. He flipped her over and ravaged her mouth. "This will hurt a bit, but not for long ok?" Toushiro said with his lips brushing hers with every word. Momo nodded. He took her gaze and held it as he penetrated her. She winced in pain and her eyes watered, when the tears started to fall Toushiro kissed them away. When she got passed the pain all there was left was pleasure. Toushiro slowly went faster and faster. "Please, don't stop." Momo said breathless. They both were brought to the edge, and when they finished the collapsed onto the ground, Toushiro on top of Momo.

END OF LEMON

* * *

Toushiro picked Momo up bridal style and gathered their clothes and went to his room. They cuddled close together under the covers. "Um… Shiro-chan? That scar, was it from…" she trailed off. 

"Yes, it was from Aizen, it's fully healed now."

"I'm sorry." Momo said crying into him.

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid, I should have noticed that he was setting you up, I should have noticed."

Toushiro pulled her closer. "No it's not your fault. You didn't know, you trusted your captain and you trusted his word, and he lied to you, it's not your fault, its Aizen's I will never forgive him for putting you through what he did. I will find and beat him for you, I will protect you from him at all costs." He kissed her forehead.

Her crying had stopped and she lifted her head and kissed him. "Thank you." She said and lowered her head to his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Momo. I love you." He said more to himself that not anyone else, then drifted off to sleep holding Momo.

A/N: ok I know this was short, but what I have in store should make up for it, I had to make this a separate chapter for the next part, hmmm it will get juicy from here on out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ok so yet again it's been forever since I updated sorry! I've been meaning to get to it but I hadn't been able to do because of solo and ensemble and now my grand parents and my lil second cuz are here but I can sneak away every now and then, well on with the story

When Toushiro woke Momo wasn't beside him _'where could she be?'_ He thought to himself. He got up and slipped on a robe, checked the bathroom, no Momo, her room, no Momo, her bathroom, yet again no Momo. Finally he remembered how much she took a liking to his garden and slapped his head because of his stupidity of not looking there first. He ran to the garden and sure enough she was there. _'Thank god!'_ he thought.

She was watering his plants. He watched her a little while mesmerized by her fluid movements and how good she looked in the garden.

"Hey stranger." He said startling her.

"Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that!" she said holding her heart.

"Hey, you're the one who disappeared and gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just love your garden, and I didn't want to wake you-"

"Don't worry, I was kidding" _'ok not really but she doesn't have to know about it'_ "So I was thinking about going to the real world today…"

"Really? Can I come? Wait no your probably on a mission and I would just get in your way." Momo said looking down.

"No actually I wanted to go there to have fun with you."

Her eyes lit up and started to tear up. "Really?"

"Yea, you've never been to the real world and I though it would be nice to take you sight seeing."

"Your awesome!" she said jumping into his arms for a hug. "I guess I'll go get ready." She said kissing him and running off.

Toushiro smiled to himself, _'She's amazing, I don't know what I would do without her.'_

Momo ran to her room and dug through her dresser looking for the clothes she secretly stashed for the hope of one day going to the real world. She was so busy that she didn't notice the person creeping behind her.

"Where are you going?" The person asked.

Momo jumped a little but replied "Shir-" she caught herself "Toushiro Taichou is taking me to the real world today." She replied happily.

"And why is that?"

"Because he wants to spend time with me."

"You know that's not true."

"Huh?" Momo asked confused.

"He's only taking you there so he can get you into bed again."

"That's not true!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He's not like that, I know!"

"Are you sure you know, you don't know what he was like before you woke up. After you went into the coma he was free, he was happier. He slept with every girl in his division. Even Matusmoto, I heard that he was quite pleased with her, and they still do it."

"NO! your wrong!" she shouted but realized that she was alone again. "No he's not like that, he cant be, he cares about me." She said to herself as she dropped to her knees.

A/N: ok I know this is short but I **_HAD_** to update, it had been so long and I feel so bad, I'll try to write more often now that there isn't really much going on. And thank KaRiSa for getting me to write, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have this chapter up! Thanks to her!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok so I know I left you at a cliffy before, don't you have those? Yea I hate them to except when I'm the one writing the story and I know what's happening next! Ok well on with the story.

Toushiro wondered what was taking Momo so long. He was already dressed in jeans and a casual button down shirt, so he went to her room to check on her. Before he entered the room he could tell something was wrong, he couldn't hear her crying but the air seemed thick with evil intentions. He ran the rest of the way to the room only to find her crying. He raced to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, holding her close.

"It's nothing really."

"If it was nothing then why were you crying?"

"I just… had a flashback…to Aizen…that's all."

Even though Toushiro knew that wasn't the reason, he let it go, or at least seemed to, just for her sake. Later he would worry about it, now he would just try and cheer her up.

"Ano…Shiro-chan? Will you hold me for a little while?"

Without saying anything he gathered her in his arms and sat there with her. After about 10 minutes she pulled away and smiled at him. _'I know he cares, it was stupid of me to doubt him.'_ She thought. "I think I'll get ready now." She said as they stood up.

"Ok I'll wait here." He said going over to her bed and sitting on it.

"Ok." She picked up the clothes that she pulled out and ran into her bathroom and shut the door. She came out a few minutes later in a cute pink sundress that showed off her girlish figure and some sandals to go with it. Toushiro blushed a little as he looked her up and down. "So do you like it?" she asked, she had a small blush of her own going too. "No." she frowned, as he got up "I love it." He said as he kissed her. The kiss was very soft and tender, just what she needed, something to reassure her that he really cared for her. "Ready to go." He asked.

She shook her head. He took her hand and led her out of her room.

(A/N: since I don't know exactly how they go between worlds I don't know how to put it, so just use your imagination.)

When they arrived in the real world they first went to a carnival. Toushiro tried his hand at a shooting game and completely sucked (lol) and Momo tried next and made Toushiro look like the little boy he was (had to put that, a lil comic relief) He then won her a fish at one of those ring toss games. Then they played bumper cars, four times! At last they went on the Ferris wheel.

"You know there's a silly human tradition that couples kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel…" Momo said quietly looking down at her hands.

"Well we wouldn't want to break tradition now would we?" he said putting a hand under her chin and raising her head to look at him. He kissed her softly at first but the kiss soon turned hot. His hand was tangled in her hair and her hand was trailing down the front of his shirt when they realized that the Ferris wheel was slowing down. They broke apart and fixed themselves before stepping off. He held her hand the rest of the day as they went shopping and did numerous other things (like the movies).

When they finally got back to the soul society Momo was wiped out. She started to doze off so Toushiro carried her to his room.

"Shiro-chan, I love you." She murmured before falling asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself as he laid her down in his bed and changed into his PJ's. He slipped into bed beside her and whispered in her ear "I love you too. I always have." And drifted off to sleep.

A/N: ok ok ok I know its short again, but it's a happier ending right? Ok so be happy for now! Lol well this guy whom everyone seems to hate and want to kill is the same one from before, if you didn't notice, I realized that I had been neglecting this character and btw it could be a girl so that leaves many opportunities open, I have decided who it is now so I know who it is to kill… well I'm off now, have a great day lol I've always wanted to say that.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm finally updating! Yay!!!! I'm sorry it took soooooooo damn long again. I was going to update it yesterday but my computer decided that it wanted to be a but lick and not let me do anything, so I had to turn it off and now I'm updating! Hope you enjoy…

When Momo woke Toushiro was still sound asleep so she slipped out of bed and into the shower as quiet as possible. _'Yesterday was so much fun I wish everyday could be like that.'_ Momo couldn't stop thinking about the kiss on the Ferris wheel. She remembered the look in his eyes when he kissed her. She knew she was going to remember everything about that day even 100 years from now. She was smiling to her self when Toushiro slipped unnoticed behind her. When his hand slithered across her waist she let out a yelp.

"Shhhh" he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

LEMON

She tilted her head exposing her neck more as his mouth skillfully nipped and kissed her neck making her moan. His hands roamed up her body and found her breasts. He was playing with her nipples and kissing her neck when she turned and backed him to the wall. She had a hunger in her eyes that no one could explain. She ravaged his mouth while her hands traveled down his body as she carefully finger each muscle. He broke the kiss and found some of her body soap and lathered it on her breast playing with each nipple. He kissed her again hands roaming over her body. Her hands dropped down to his manhood making him moan. She trailed kissed down his neck, stomach, and finally stopping at their destination, his hard erection. She kissed the tip before taking him in her mouth. He moaned in pleasure as she worked her magic. He hands tangled in her hair urging her to go faster. When he was about to explode he pulled her up and reversed their positions so her back was to the wall. He lifted her and penetrated her making her gasp. Their rhythm picked up instantly. She moaned in pleasure and threw her head back. They climaxed at the same time.

Ok lemons over

They stepped out of the shower and Toushiro wrapped Momo in a towel and dried her off then he dried himself. He pulled her to him and kissed her senseless. She smiled when he broke the kiss.

"I wish we could do this everyday." Momo said laying her head in his chest.

"What? Have sex? Well I'm pretty sure that's possible…"

She smacked his chest playfully. "No! I meant I wish we could just be together forever, and not have to worry about hollows. Like it was yesterday."

He held her closer. "I can't promise that everyday will be like that but I can promise that I will be with you forever."

She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. She leaned in and kissed him. "Now we probably should get dressed."

"Hmmmmmm I think I have a better idea." He said and swept her off her feet and into the bedroom.

"Damn it!" a voice unheard to the two love birds. "She's not following the plan!"

"And he's not making it any better." Another voice said from beside him. "But, you could do your job a little better!"

"It's not my fault he won't leave her alone for a second! I've done as much as I can!"

"Fine then I will have to take care of her." The second voice said.

The owner of the first voice left to tell their boss of their new plans leaving the second to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok hopefully this chappie will revel the owners to the voice, you might not like who I made the owners of the voice, but I couldn't think of anyone else who could actually do the job, truthfully I wasn't originally going to have two people who are evil but it just kinda went so well with it and yea… well ok so I guess on with the chappie, hope you like it and don't kill me!

When Momo woke Toushiro wasn't there, a glance at the clock showed that he had already gone to his office. She felt a tug of sadness, she knew he would have to go back to work sooner or later but she wished that it didn't have to be so soon. She got up and pot on a thin robe. She didn't know what exactly she was going to do with all her time. Before she could roam around Toushiro's garden and think about things, but she didn't want to think anymore, she couldn't be alone. She slipped on her robe and zanpakto and left. She didn't know where she was going but she let her legs take her where they wanted to go. When she finally stopped she was in front of the 5th divisions' office. She stood there for a long time before a voice from behind her said "Hey Momo."

She turned and was facing a soul reaper of captain rank. "Ano... Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot you never really met me; I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the new 5th division captain."

"Oh hi." She said looking down.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh not to be rude or anything, but you weren't supposed to come back for another 2 weeks." He went on quickly.

"Oh, um… well I just got bored, and I was wondering around, my legs just took me here I guess. Do you think I could start today?"

"Sure. Let's go in and get you comfortable."

They went inside and Momo looked around the office, it was different from when she shared the office with Aizen. The room still had its somewhat tranquil feel, but now it seemed to be, happier, Momo thought. It had more energy.

She went to her desk, it was still as neat and orderly as she left it, but there was no dust, there should have been dust, she hadn't used the desk for months but it was clean…

"We kept your desk exactly as you left it, and we cleaned it every now and then so it didn't attract too much dust."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Well here are some papers if you want to do them, you don't have to finish them, or do them for that matter since you aren't supposed to be back for two weeks…" he trailed off, he didn't really know what to say to her. She seemed fragile; he knew that she was supposed to come back with Toushiro because the memories from the room might be too much, but she seemed like she needed the work, she seemed to look lost without it. "Um… well I'll be right back; I have something I have to take care of."

"Ok." Momo said as she sat at her desk and started on her paperwork.

Ichigo left the room and went to Toushiro's office. He knocked and entered. Toushiro was alone, and he seemed to be staring off into space. Ichigo cleared his throat making Toushiro snap back to attention.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Toushiro asked obviously annoyed.

"I thought I should let you know Momo is back in the office."

"WHAT!?!?!" Toushiro was furious. "She's not supposed to go back yet!" He slammed his fist into the wall creating a hole.

"She seems perfectly able to do her work."

"No." Toushiro said and stalked off.

He went to the 5th division office where he found Momo, working.

"Momo." He said quietly getting her attention. "You're not supposed to be back at work for another two weeks."

"I know, but I got bored, I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what I needed until a few minutes ago."

"Damn it I was supposed to be here for you, what would have happened if all the memories of this room made you suffer? I don't know what I would have done to myself if I let something like that happen."

"But nothing happened, and I'm ok. Really, you should go back to work."

"Yea…" Toushiro said feeling helpless.

"How about we go to lunch together?"

"That sounds awesome." Toushiro said feeling a little better.

When he left Momo got back to work, she wanted to finish everything by lunch so she could spend the rest of the day messing with Toushiro while he worked.

She was almost done when Renji came in. "I heard you came back to work today."

"Yea." She said without looking up.

"And you have paperwork your first day back? Well isn't Ichigo a tough captain." He said jokingly.

"Yea, well I was the one who asked for work."

"Now who would want to ask for work?"

"Apparently I did." She looked up "no to be mean or anything, and I'm happy to see you and all, but could you please leave I'm trying to finish this paperwork by lunch so I can go to the 10th division."

"To see your boyfriend?"

Momo blushed. She knew that there were questions pertaining to their relationship, but most just thought that they we just good childhood buddies. "No, he just tends to need a lot of help since Matusmoto never does anything." She said covering her self, hopefully.

"You don't have to hide it around me, I know. I know about your nightly "scenes" and the fact that when your alone you seem to be all over each other, well at least he's all over you."

Momo was furious. "WHAT!?! We aren't like that! He loves me!"

"Are you sure about that? He treating you like all the whores he picked up while you were in a coma. He would treat them like he loved them and then he would throw them away. He knows how to play you."

"NO! No no no no you're wrong, he's not like that!"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Even as he said the words she was bolting out the door.

'_Your turn'_ he thought.

Toushiro was working as fast as he could when Sana Suki, a member of the 10th division, came bursting into his office.

"Hey Toushiro-Kun!"

"It's Toushiro-Taichou to you."

"Aw don't be so mean." She pouted.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you and Hinamori-Taichou were together yet."

"That's none of your business."

She smirked. "So you are! I knew it!" She said jumping up and down; while she was jumping she activated her Zanpakto's secret ability. "That's soooooooo cute!" she said sitting down.

He looked up at her. Suddenly he lost all ability to move. "What did you do?" He asked giving her a death glare.

"Simple, you're just amazed by my beauty and now…you want to kiss me."

"No I-"His words were cut off by a look from her. _'What the hell! I can't move or speak! What's going on?'_

She lowered her head to his as his head tilted to meet his.

Momo stopped dead in the doorway; she was shocked at the scene in front of her. When Toushiro noticed Momo he could move again. He pushed Sana off and ran after Momo when she ran off.

(A/N: I was originally going to leave you here on a cliffie but out of the goodness of my heart, and the fact that I don't know when I will next update.)

Toushiro found her at the cherry blossom trees, crying.

"Momo…"

"No, don't say anything."

"Listen, I didn't kiss her, I swear, her zanpakto, its power has the ability to put others under hypnoses or something. I couldn't move and I couldn't talk. I know it sounds stupid but that's what happened."

"I don't know… Renji told me that you had slept with others and that you were playing me, and that… it doesn't help."

"Damn it, I don't know what else to say except I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait." Momo said in a weak voice.

Toushiro turned around.

"What did you just say?" Momo asked.

"I love you, I love you more that anything combined. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You, Momo, are my life." He said going to her. He took one of her hands and pulled her to him.

"I love you to Shiro-chan." She said and captured his lips with hers.

"Now we kill Sana and Renji." Toushiro said with an evil smirk.

The End

(A/N: I didn't intend on this being the last chappie but it was, that's just how it was, also the new girl Sana yea she was originally gonna be Matusmoto but I thought against it because I like Matusmoto to much. Ok well I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel cuz there is unfinished business…

Ok I'll give you a small preview I guess…

So the summary will read something like:

Aizen is up to no good again, Toushiro is thinking about proposing, Momo is having doubts, and what happens if Aizen confronts Momo in person?

Ok so I'm also taking ideas for the title.

Well I hope you liked trust. Keep tuned in for the next one!)


End file.
